Saber's Diary
by devilnightking100
Summary: Saber read Mordred's diary, now it's the daughter's turn. But what secrets could her mother's memories reveal. Wasn't the Grail War a part of the game Mordred plays with the club? And what's this last bit? R&R. AU


_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Mordred opened the door to her parents' room, looking for her father. The room was empty, but the blonde girl noticed a small book on the nightstand. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Mordred entered the room and opened the book. Realizing as soon as she did that it was her mother's diary, Mordred considered putting it down. Then she thought of just a few days prior when she had found her mother in her room. The drawer she kept her own diary in was completely closed. She always left it cracked open to see if anyone had opened it.

Then there was the placement of the diary. Mordred had notched her drawer so she could place it in exactly the same spot. It wasn't in that spot, which meant it had been removed. Then there was the small paper she kept within the pages. She had found it under her bed instead of in the book, which means someone had opened it. What? She didn't want anyone reading her personal thoughts.

Her mind made up, Mordred read one of the entries in the front.

 _1/11/89_

 _Shirou decided that the Fuyuki Grail War was enough of the magic world and rarely even uses his own magic anymore. He insists there's nothing wrong, but I know what happens when a magus doesn't use their magic circuits for too long. Of course I'm sure he's using his magic to fix the broken things in the house._

 _Fuyuki Grail War?_ Mordred wondered. Wondering if she could get some answers if she kept reading, Mordred turned to a more recent entry.

 _1/16/95_

 _Shirou and I got married today. It wasn't some extravagant celebration, Shirou knows how much I hate those, but it was incredible. All our friends were able to attend, even if Fuji-nee threatened to beat me up if I hurt her "Little Shirou," as if she could. She must have forgotten about when I was still a Servant and beat her soundly._

 _Servant? I thought that was just our game._ Mordred was really confused now. She turned a page and almost gasped at what she saw.

 _3/25/05_

 _I just found out I'm pregnant. I'm not going to lie, I'm worried after what happened when I was still King Arthur. Shirou insists that things won't turn out the same way as they did with Mordred all those years ago, but even he cannot silence the doubts I have. I was a poor parent, and I desire nothing more than to keep that from happening again._

 _King Arthur? What the fuck?_ Mordred was so confused she wondered if she should talk to her parents about this. She turned to the most recent entry and read.

 _4/13/18_

 _Mordred gave me a wonderful present. It was an almost perfect replica of my own Excalibur. I saw Shirou tense when I swung it like back then, but it was still a fake I swung. I ended up sparing with Mordred, and I must admit she came close to beating me more than once. She has improved so much in the time I've worked with her, she would have been a perfect swordswoman. If only I had been so kind with Mordred back in Camelot. The folly is mine, but even now I don't know if I'm a good mother to my child._

That tore it. Mordred slammed the book down and ran for the room. She immediately ran to the dojo and and threw the door open, seeing both parents practicing. The two adults froze at the sudden intrusion, not sure what to say. Mordred walked right up to Saber and wrapped her arms around her. "Wh-what is it Mordred?" the older blonde stuttered out.

"You're a great mom, I'm just a horrible child." Mordred replied.

Saber turned pink, realizing what had happened. "You read that, huh?" she asked, smiling as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"To be fair, you read mine first." Mordred laughed, her eyes watering.

"How many traps?" Saber asked.

"Traps?" Shirou asked, completely lost.

"Never underestimate a girl's protection of her diary." Mordred replied before turning her attention back to her mother. "Three total. The drawer location, the book location, and a piece of paper in the book itself."

"I see, such a clever girl you are." Saber praised. Mordred cried then, her mother holding her and her father joining soon after. "You're not a horrible child, my little knight. We just don't really see eye-to-eye."

"Yeah, no kiddin." Mordred chuckled. After a few minutes, the small family separated. "Oh, and what was that about a Holy Grail War and King Arthur? I thought that was just a game the club and I played."

Fear and surprise took the Emiya parents. "Well, I guess we couldn't hide it from you forever." Shriou sighed. So, over dinner and some practice, Mordred found out about the world of magic, Mages, and the Holy Grail. As well as her mother's true identity.

 _ **And done. What did you guys think? What could I have done better? What did I do well? I hope to hear from you guys, and again to keep these going, vote on my poll. It's located on my home page which you can get to by clicking the devilnightking100 at the top of this page next to the title. I don't mean to sound rude, but barely anyone has voted. Well, until next time!**_


End file.
